


Abyss

by bevesy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Levi is still a soldier, Major Character Injury, Mikasa is a prostitute, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevesy/pseuds/bevesy
Summary: Levi finds her in one of Sina's top brothels - she hates him at first glance, but he takes her anyway and falls into a dangerous whirl of love.





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of Rivamika so I wrote this. Hope you like. I will be updating it often.

He’d eaten molded bread and drank from gutters.

Levi never tells anyone about the days he spent by his dead mother’s corpse. It followed him from the trembles in his hands to his distaste for filth.

The captain spent money on tea and Wall Sina’s delicacies to sooth periods of remembering such times. When he had his first pay, he used it on one of the top restaurants in the Ragaku District, and spent three hours tasting every morsel.

His taste for delicacies mirrored special preferences of women.

Being a thug gave Levi his fair share of rich women who had enough balls to come underground and play with him. He’s picked good fruit out of Underground City’s rotted bunch and enjoyed every bite. But in his fifth year drenched in evaporating blood, his grueling hours riding over treacherous lands and diminishing sanity, Levi found her in the urban district of Wall Sina.

He just lost another squad then when the brothel owner presented her.

“Expensive, just as you wanted…” the owner said. “She’s foreign, and you have her for a month.”

Levi appraised the tall girl, heavy in the right places. He watched the milky patch within her parted gray neckline and sculpted thighs. She could pack a punch or two if she needed to. She looked foreign, but there were traits that told him differently - they told him she was well grounded in this home...and she seemed unimpressed by his presence.

“Give me a year.”

“A year? I-I can't give her to you for a-”

“Fine. How much do I pay to own?”

The owner fought to keep the girl, and the girl glared him down like one would an insect. Levi had deep connections Underground and all it took to snatch her off this brothel involved a bit of threat and money. She was the jewel of the entire business, an attraction  well-to-do patrons bidded on in high numbers, despite her already being deflowered by a Military Policeman she ended up pummeling to death.

He paid a hefty price, but the thing about Levi was that he assured a  high price belonged to something of quality.

Levi wasted no time with words of pain or comfort. He simply asked her name.

“Mikasa,” she uttered at his hot tongue fondling her dark nipples. He pulled back and whispered for the last, letting his breath ghost around her chest before squeezing her breasts again together to taste. Her bottom rode his stiff length,  and her back, perfectly arched while her lips found his own.

In between kisses, she murmured. “...Ac...ker…”

“Ackerman?”

She panted. “Y-yes.”

She took him in without the furrow of pain, moaning sweetly as though she were a lost lover he hadn't seen in ages.

She stayed on her knees and took him inside her mouth while he stood and watched. The skies dimmed. They near an open balcony in hotel, facing a secluded alley. He never let her out of his sight. His hand held the back of her hair. He bit his lip at the maddening bobs her head took.

Then, their gazes locked.

He spilled inside her, moans strangled out of his throat.

Levi mounted her  as though it would be his last. The mission to the fields tomorrow gave him sleepless nights and a crappy mood. He didn’t think of her discomfort, but he never heard a pained hiss coming from her lips.

One look into Mikasa’s lidded gray eyes washed it away. It occurred to him that she was young, maybe around eighteen or so - but her bare body parted, her knees touched her chest as he thrusted inside and her lips part in a slight agape the harder he fell.

As the sun descended to dusk, some inside him shifted.

Looking into her flushed face,  he understood his fate.

This girl would be the death of him.


End file.
